


It Might Be a Bad Idea...

by Tamori



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Hank Anderson, Gen, Omorashi, Slight Gavin Redemption, fear wetting, gavin being gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamori/pseuds/Tamori
Summary: Well Connor makes a mistake, and Gavin... Well is being Gavin. Mistakes happen, with Connor regretting a lot. - A little before Gavin Reed redeems himself. Still a tad bitter.





	It Might Be a Bad Idea...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/gifts), [mushembra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushembra/gifts).



> This is in dedication to the lovely Sharcade and Mushembra. With a passion for Omorashi's and the lack of fics for the Fandom.
> 
> Two big notes: This is literally my first fiction in years. So bear with the shoddiness of it. Second note: I adore Gavin Reed. I know there is so many that made a rather blunt point to not like the man, but I love him. This is just before he has a change of heart.
> 
> And as always criticism, comments, and over all just shout outs are welcome.

Did you ever have just one of those days, you know those days that you stare at yourself; and quite frankly decide that the current decision being made, was dumb, idiotic and down right the wrong endeavor you placed before you? Yeah well, it can happen and at the moment Connor, one of the most beloved androids of the DCPD is currently spinning that thought process through his mind.

Connor is well, a cop in all purposes. But even the facts don't state how other perceive him. Hank, his rather gruff, drunk, and impulsive partner begs to differ in a lot of aspects Connor states as fact. Gavin, the one currently holding the upper hand; is just rude and abrasive. The man is great at his job, but has the emotional comfort of a porcupine. Viably making Connor ever more uncomfortable in that man's presence.

Even the Rk900, currently going by the name of Nine, doesn't see Connor for whom he tries to be. Nine is rather protective of his overly emotional sibling, well till the tables turn onto him; annoyingly. At the moment, most everyone in a radius near Connor and Gavin have their focus to the duo. And this mess started so very different early today.

\---~~--

Gavin being himself as always, rudely shouted at Nine. Blinking at the man, Nine just turned heel to foot, spinning to confront Gavin and his supposed anger.

“Yo! Plastic Prick! Yeah I am talkin' to you! How the fuck did I get stuck to your ass for this case, Huh?” Gavin screamed at Nine. Amazingly Gavin is so used to screaming at everyone in the precinct that it was even a second thought for most that worked there. Nine, trying hard not to really react, ducked a little. The movement was very little, but to an android wasn't remotely subtle. He flails a rather deep sigh before facing Gavin. Noting that Gavin's stubble of a beard, was a bit more then the normal.

“Would you rather I speak to Fowler. I am sure there is something better for me to do?” Nines ask Gavin. Gavin just kept showing signs of being more huffy over this. Nine started to conclude that his personal record was going to seriously reflect on all that Gavin was pulling.

The two stood at each other, less then hands length away from each other, bickering. That is when Connor and Hank chose to arrive. Hank quickly directed himself to the break room for much needed coffee, not entirely telling Connor where he went. Connor strode near Nine, neatly placed behind the wall watching. Connor didn't even account for half the mistakes he was making this morning.

It started with, for once in Connor's existence, him running late. Odd thing even for Hank to believe. But it was all true. Connor got side tracked by a new addition mention in the news. An update to the aquarium in Detroit. Even after all that was done in the revolution, people were at least trying to bring back a little set of normalcy. So Connor transfixed by the fish, forgot what he actually was up for. As he watched the T.V., he pulled one of the many pouches of thirium and started to drink out of it. Now most android knowledge is what they tell, Connor however never actually explained that all he drank would eventually need to be released. So to Hank current knowledge, Connor was never in need of a bathroom or place to 'pee'.

Connor was beginning to see that was his first mistake. Second, was that he rarely actually paid attention to his warnings his mind offered. Ever since the Amanda debacle, Connor grew ever frighten of his own mind space. So if warnings came up, it took Connor even longer to finally admit it was necessary to listen.

So here stood Connor, behind Nine and Gavin squabble, starting to get the warnings and feelings to having a rather full bladder. Worse off for Connor, the boy was a prototype. This means the men whom put work into him, forgot the necessary size for holding said liquid. They technically forgot a lot of random things, Connor tends not to say.

So not really understanding his repercussions to acknowledging his presence to the two, Connor give a hearty chuckle. Gavin Hears the noise behind Nine, turning a deep red. His embarrassment and anger goes up a notch. Turning his angered gaze at the chuckling Connor, reacts faster then Nine had ever seen the man do. Grabbing Connor and propping the android to the wall he was leaning on. Connor absently swallows hard, fear impacting his eyes. Gavin's grip tight to his throat, leaving Connor slightly off the floor, his feet dangling. 

“What the fuck are you laughing at prick?!” Gavin growls. Scaring Connor even more. Connor trembles hard in Gavin's crushing grip. Forgetting to urinate, is bad in Connor's books. Peeing out of fear, tend to leave Connor mortified. And at the moment when the room is silent; all gazes turn to Connor and Gavin, the sound of a soft patter sifts through the room. Gavin glances down, watching Connor's pants darken. The liquid being released is strengthening by sound. Connor swallows by more of habit, before a whimper escapes his voice. He begins to tear up as Gavin's grip starts to loosen. 

Gavin watches in awe, more or less speechless towards Connor. He isn't a total ass, especially when someone is scared enough to pee themselves. Even worse for Gavin's thoughts; he just made his co worker piss his pants, because of Gavin's current anger issue.

“Hank?... I /want/ Hank...” Connor starts to sob. Humiliated and scared. His voice is coming out weak and distorted. A quick indicator that Gavin really fucked up. The sobbing from Connor grows intense. By now everyone knows what happened. More fearful of Hank's appearance then Fowler's. Fowler peaks his head out the door of his office, glaring strongly at Gavin. Connor has his eye screw shut, wailing. Oddly Connor maintains his voice quietly, not actually trying to draw attention to his humiliated posture.

Hank decides it's a perfect time to show his face, not really paying attention to the ruckus. Gavin turns wide eyed as his gaze locks with the approaching Hank. His hand gripping Connor's neck starts to tremble as Gavin anticipates Hank's anger. Connor whimpers softly, and a sob becomes more audible. The tears streak faster as the embarrassment escalates to higher levels. Hank stops cold in his tracks, eyeing Connor first; then Gavin.

“The fuck!! Gavin, what the fuckin' hell are you doin' to Connor?!?” Hank growls out. His mug forgotten in his grasp, it breaking to the linoleum floor. Gavin sharply swallows, his fear increasing. His grip around Connor's neck is gone as Connor falls to the floor below, causing Connor's wet pants to soak more of the puddle below him. Connor pulls his arms to his face, sobbing more vocal, but still keeping his voice low. Gavin swallows heavy, fear etching his eyes and movements.

“Hank... Hank? Please, lis-” Gavin starts, only to have a fist in his face. The pain increases as the hit connects. Gavin in response whimpers. A rare response from the rather rude, ambitious man.

“Don't even fuckin' start! Gavin, you fuckin' asshole. Connor, Connor honey...” Hank drops to Connor's prostrated figure. “Kid, son. It's Hank, come here.” He grunts as he pulls Connor to his chest, allowing the android to pull his body to Hank, seeking any comfort the older man was willing to give. Gavin, with a sever wounded expression; backs a little away from the scene. Tears gracing his eyes strong, but not allowing any of them to fall. He ducks down, his eyes remain at his shoes.

“I... I didn't mean to-to do that, Hank.” He whispers. His voice thick with emotion. Hank looking up at Gavin, surprised by the sudden apology the man spouted. Hank shuffles Connor closer to himself, not fully trusting where his voice may start; glares strong at Gavin. Only to have Gavin react poorly and curl further to himself. Taking a few steps back, Gavin whips around and retreats in a fast pace. The bathroom door audible swings shut with Gavin's sudden disappearance.

“Well shit...” Hank mutters.


End file.
